100 Ways to Love You
by Faix
Summary: Wesker/Chris 100 Theme Challenge! I found prompts for it on DeviantArt and thought I would give it a try. Basically, it's a collection of oneshots based on whatever the theme is.
1. Introduction

**A/N: So I've decided to do a 100 Theme thing for my current OTP. I have a bad track record with starting things and not finishing them, so we'll see how well this goes and hope for the best. Each chapter will be dedicated to a theme and its own little oneshot. So enjoy and please review! I don't plan on finishing the whole thing and then posting it like I usually do, so reviews might make me write more. :D**

* * *

**Introduction:**

During his first meeting with Wesker, Chris was incredibly nervous. In fact, he was amazed he had gotten an interview at all with all the insubordination notes written in his Air Force files. He owed it all to Berry, who insisted Chris was the right man for the job and should at least be given a chance. After showing up and showing off his skills with a gun, he had been hired by pure luck. No one else applying for a job had the aim Chris did. The brunette was eternally grateful for the chance he was given.

At first S.T.A.R.S. was only a temporary job. Something to earn income while Chris worked on figuring out what he wanted to do with his life. He soon realized he was already doing what he was destined for.

He clicked with everyone on the S.T.A.R.S. team almost instantly. He already knew Berry, of course. He traded stupid jokes with Joseph and developed and quick rivalry with Forest on the Bravo team, who matched him nearly shot for shot during all of their practices. Him and Jill became quite close as well. The woman was fun to be around and Chris found himself nothing but smiles whenever he came in for work. It wasn't really a job for him unless there was paperwork involved, but his desk was close to Jill's so usually he would sit there and talk with her, only doing his paperwork when his boss walked by.

Speaking of Albert Wesker, the man was the one part of being in S.T.A.R.S. that wasn't perfect.

From day one Chris had been in a mix of awe and intimidation concerning his Captain. The man was a force to be feared and the brunette was glad Wesker was on their side. He was a good shot, knew how to command a team, seemed to know everyone's strengths and weaknesses and placed them according, and when the things got tough he was the first one to sacrifice his relaxation for the members that worked under him. All in all, Wesker was a wonderful Captain.

He was also a giant prick.

Wesker distanced himself from everyone working under him. When he wasn't holed up in his office, he was filing papers and refusing to joke around or chat casually with anyone that worked under him. When Berry or Enrico organized the team to meet after work for some drinks and bonding time, Wesker never showed up. At first Chris questioned this, realizing that no one even bothered to ask the blonde. It seemed a little unfair so while Wesker was away in his office, Chris rolled his chair up to Jill's desk, head ducked and his voice a low whisper.

"Hey, did anyone ask Captain Wesker if he wanted to go?"

Jill looked up from her report and blinked. "Of course not. Even if we did, he would be too busy to go. Wesker doesn't like socializing."

For a social person like Chris, this came as quite a surprise and he looked over his shoulder to stare at the door to Wesker's office. "What, is he shy or something?" The brunette frowned. "If he never talks to anyone he must be pretty lonely."

Chuckling, the woman shook her head. "He's just a private person that likes to keep work at the office and his personal life private. He's a very professional guy."

Professional wasn't even the half of it. Chris could deal with Wesker being anti-social and hiding behind his sunglasses twenty-four seven. But there was one thing that annoyed Chris more than anything else and it was the one thing that Wesker always, without fail, did.

"Redfield, get to work."

Every time he was caught with his chair rolled over to Jill's desk, he would here that low, warning voice with its slight accent commanding him back to his desk. Most of the time Wesker would catch Chris off guard and the boy would jump before pushing himself off Jill's desk and rolling over to his own. It wasn't being caught that annoyed him. It wasn't the tone that set him on edge. It was being referred to as _Redfield._

"It's Chris, sir."

Day after day Chris found himself correcting Wesker every time the blonde used his surname—which was all the time. There was just something about it that he absolutely hated. Maybe it was because he liked to be close to those he worked with, especially in an environment when he had to trust them with his life. Maybe it was just something about Wesker or how he said _Redfield_ with that accent of his. All Chris knew was that it set his teeth on edge whenever he was being addressed by his superior. And Wesker always ignored the corrections.

Finally Chris could stand it no longer.

After instructing him to get to work, Wesker disappeared into his office, letting the door click shut behind him. Chris promptly stood from his seat without a word and followed after the blonde, ignoring the questioning stares he was getting from everyone else. He boldly walked into the Captain's office and shut the door behind him.

He had no idea what Wesker was thinking when he looked up, a blonde eyebrow arching with a silent question as he set down his pen and gave his full attention to the brunette. "Did you need something, Redfield?"

"It's Chris." The young man stayed by the door, seeing no need to step forward or sit down. He just stood there with one hand on the knob, knowing that he often didn't get along very well with his commanding officers, especially when he was upset over something. "_Just_ Chris. I know I've mentioned it before, but you really don't have to be so formal with me. I prefer to be called Chris."

If there was any anger in Wesker's expression, it was hidden behind those glasses. The man was silent for a second, as if choosing his words carefully before he finally spoke in a curt tone. "I understand you're a very friendly person and you like to get to know people on a personal level, but I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to do my job, as are you. When two people are interacting at work, it's only natural to be formal with each other. Regardless of what you say, I'm your superior and you're my subordinate. You'll refer to me with the proper respect that I'm due and I'll refer to you with the same. Is that understood, _Redfield_?"

Obviously Chris didn't like that answer.

He remembered when he was first in Wesker's office for his interview. He had been nervous then and knew that impressions were everything. At the time he had offered his hand with a hasty greeting of_, "Redfield. Christopher Redfield._"

Chris' brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he walked up to Wesker's desk, stopping right at the edge of it and thrusting his hand out. "If you feel that way, I think I introduced myself wrong the first time. Let me try it again. My name is Chris. It's nice to meet you, Captain Wesker."

He could feel eyes watching him and judging him from behind sunglasses but Chris refused to back down. He gazed at his reflection in tinted shades and stood there with determination written across his face. It almost seemed like Wesker was debating with himself as he sat there silently, deep in thought. Eventually he seemed to reach a decision, sighed, and stood up, to take Chris' hand and give it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you, Christopher. Welcome to the team."

It wasn't his nickname, but his first name coming from the blonde sounded incredibly sweet and Chris grinned as he shook the man's hand. Without a doubt, he was now certain that S.T.A.R.S. was the path he was meant to take. He wouldn't be leaving any time too soon. Not as long as Wesker was Captain of the team.


	2. Complicated

**A/N: Hehe, for the longest time before I started writing for Resident Evil I had major writing block. I've never played the games or watched the movies, but writing for this fandom is so much fun I find that I'm not forcing myself to write anymore. :D Anyway, enjoy and review please. I like hearing what you all think, whether it's good, bad, or neutral.**

**Complicated:**

The day had been long and hard for everyone in the S.T.A.R.S. group, which was to be expected. Those myths about more crime during the full moon were right and everyone had been kept busy, including a certain blonde Captain. Standing outside the door to his penthouse apartment, Wesker was glad to be home. He fumbled with his keys, not caring that his movements were weary and not nearly as graceful as he stuck the strip of metal in the lock and twisted.

No matter how tired he was, however, he woke up quickly when he realized that there had been no need for the key. His door was already unlocked.

Instantly alert, Wesker didn't move inside. He inspected his door for a moment, noticing that there was no sign of forced entry. He was positive he had locked the door as always, meaning that someone must have entered with a spare key. His mind immediately jumped to a certain brunette, who had been given a spare key a couple weeks ago.

Wesker wasn't stupid. He knew he had things inside his house he needed to keep hidden at all costs, especially from those working under him in S.T.A.R.S. He knew that giving Chris a key came with risks but Wesker also knew what he was doing. All of his Umbrella files were locked away in his office—though currently the man couldn't remember if he locked the door from the previous night before going to bed, which worried him—and he had firmly told Chris that the man was to call before coming over. Wesker made it quite clear that if Chris used the key without permission it would be taken away from him immediately.

The two were something of an item, which was the whole reason Wesker had given Chris a key in the first place. Relationship wasn't exactly the right word for it, but neither was anything else. Boyfriends? Definitely not. Lovers? No. Fuck buddies? Not when they had dinner together at least once a week. Friends with benefits? That would imply there was any sort of friendship involved.

Really, Wesker was just using Chris for a cover. He had to keep distance from the S.T.A.R.S. team without seeming suspicious. To do that, he had gotten close to someone that would vouch for him should anything arise. It didn't matter what someone was saying about him, Chris was always the first to jump to Wesker's defense. It created a much needed tie that allowed the other S.T.A.R.S. members to continue trusting their aloof and cold Captain.

That would all crumble if Chris found what was hidden away in Wesker's office.

Umbrella files. Important files about the T-Virus, his research, and Lisa Trevor. Files that if seen would tip even the most naïve and trusting person off that Umbrella was up to no good and Wesker was in on it.

Grey-blue eyes narrowed from behind tinted sunglasses and Wesker turned the doorknob and stepped into his house, hoping that Chris was lounging on the couch or in the kitchen making himself something to eat as if he was in his own house and not his superior's. Wesker would just have to take away the key for a week to show he was serious about his rules and that would be the end of it. Unfortunately, while the lights were on, Chris was nowhere in sight.

He was in the bedroom, then. Why else would Chris stop by unannounced after work? And after such a hard day? He was looking for something to relieve his tension. Shutting and locking the front door behind him, Wesker started for the hallway, shoes nearly silent on the hardwood floor.

His heart sank when he saw that the door to his office was cracked, light spilling onto the floor. There was a rustle of papers and Wesker's eyes narrowed, his hand grabbing for the gun in his belt. Chris had discovered the truth. He would have to be taken out before he could tell anyone about it. It wasn't something the blonde wanted to do but for his own safety he had to. Smoothing his slicked back hair almost nervously, Wesker crept towards the door with his magnum loaded and ready to shoot. His calm voice spilled through the house.

"Christopher, what did I tell you about using that key without my permission?" he asked. His tone was low and deadly; threatening. "And snooping on top of that? I thought you of all people would realize the dangers of such a thing."

Swiftly, Wesker kicked open the door and pointed his gun towards his desk, expecting to see Chris there. Scared. Angry. Hurt. Maybe a combination of all three. However Chris was not seated at his desk and Wesker slowly lowered his gun, realizing he should have expected this visitor before Chris any day.

Light blue eyes were wide as they stared at Wesker, Umbrella papers spread across the desk. For a moment the man with light brown hair—borderline blonde—just sat there before an amused smirk spread across his freckled face and he stood. "Expecting another visitor, Albert?"

"I wasn't aware you would be dropping by, William. You should have called."

Wesker slipped his gun back into his belt, glancing around the room. Everything was neatly in place besides the papers on his desk clearly displaying the Umbrella logo. There was a lab coat folded across the back of Wesker's plush office chair. It was only natural William would be there. He did stop by every so often without warning and had a key to not only the front door but the office as well.

William gave Wesker a teasing smirk as he sat on the front corner of the desk. "I thought I would drop by and update you on our research. But if you're expecting someone else, maybe I should leave. Christopher? You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Christopher Redfield you said you recently highered, right?"

Though the blonde had transferred from Umbrella's research department to their information department, William still referred to it as _their_ research and made an effort to keep Wesker in on the progress of things when he wasn't too wrapped up with his work to forget about the outside world. Wesker didn't answer the question right away and his silence seemed to speak volumes to his old friend.

"You gave him a key to your house?" The man cocked his head, dark circles showing under his eyes. Wesker guessed William had been up and relying on coffee for at least three full days. "I wasn't aware RPD Captains had to give subordinates keys to their houses." That knowing smirk never left William's face. "Just what's your relationship with this Redfield boy?"

Wesker walked over to his desk, ignoring the look he was getting from William as he rearranged the files on his desk. "It's complicated."

"Complicated indeed," the other agreed as he stood. "It would only get more complicated if he walked into your office to see those files sporting the Umbrella logo sitting right on your desk in plain sight along with pictures and information of our research. Al, you know getting close to those pawns is dangerous. More dangerous than what it's worth if you ask me. Just be careful and watch yourself. It's not only you on the line if this research is discovered."

Looking up, Wesker peered at William through his shades and sent the other a smirk. "Relax, Will. I know what I'm doing. Christopher is far too trusting for his own good. When he outlives his use I'll be sure to dispose of him properly. I might even use him to further our research. I'm sure he would make a fine specimen."

William mirrored his friend's wicked expression. "If you're attracted to him, I'm sure he's a fine specimen indeed. Just don't let things get too complicated between you and your victim."


	3. Making History

**A/N: I just doodled Wesker, Chris, Jill, Joseph, and Birkin on my physics worksheet. Unfortunately one that I had to turn in. They were cute. :D I'm a writer not an artist, so my drawings are usually crap. Those were a bit better crap compared to my other doodles of people. In other words: Today I'm happy.**

**Making History:**

"We're close, Al! I can feel it already. This is the breakthrough!" William gushed as he rushed around his lab, gathering supplies and instruments.

The underground Umbrella facility was sterile and white, smelling heavily of chemicals and latex. It was currently three in the morning and after having a sudden thought, Wesker had called up his partner and met him there to discuss potential ideas. At the suggestions, William had nearly exploded with happiness, claiming that Wesker was a genius and had found the answer. Then the two got to work.

Knowing how picky William was, Wesker sat by and watched the man rush around to prepare things, his trademark glasses still perched on his nose as always, hiding his mild amusement as he watched his old friend.

"We're making history, Albert, you know that right?" the man continued frantically. "Hundreds of years from now our names will be in history books. We're writing the future and creating our own history, I tell you! Isn't it wonderful?"

William's words seemed to strike a cord with Wesker and the blonde lapsed into thought, his mind no longer in the lab but in the office of S.T.A.R.S. Making history? Writing the future? Yes, that's what they were doing but would history only detail the two of them: Albert Wesker and William Birkin? There were others in the present that Wesker wondered about. What would their history be by the time the future came? Specifically, what would become of Chris?

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Wesker didn't realize when William calmed down and trained tired but bright blue eyes on his friend, analyzing him for a moment.

"Somehow I get the impression you're not as excited over this as I am," the man commented dryly. "Your sunglasses look thoughtful. What's on your mind?"

That was the odd thing about William. He was socially inept and didn't do well around people, which was why he hid away in his lab for days at a time and stayed by himself. He didn't work well with partners for several reasons. He was paranoid and didn't trust anyone around his research and he was anal retentive. Not many could deal with him for too long. The only exception to all of those rules was Wesker. William was fine around him, trusted him, and could read the distant and stoic man like a book.

So it came as no surprise that William knew what was wrong before Wesker could even shrug.

"You're thinking of that Redfield boy again."

Wesker stood and adjusted his lab coat. "Nonsense, William. Don't we have work to do?"

Much like a curious insect, William tilted his head and peered at the blonde. Despite the dark circles and obvious sleeplessness, the fair haired man was still on top of his game and could see through the lie. "Albert, you know I dislike liars. Especially when they're in my lab and around my research."

Ignoring the comment, Wesker picked up a test tube that held a vivid, blue-colored liquid. Swirling it careful, he watched the contents slosh against the edge of the glass. "Would you like to get the syringe and do the honors, or shall I?"

"You're avoiding the topic."

"You're pressing your luck."

A sigh left William's lips but Wesker couldn't tell if it was an aspirated one or an annoyed one. Wesker felt a hand land on his shoulders but didn't move to glance at the other.

"Al, I'm saying this as a friend, not a research partner," he murmured sincerely. "You should be going after a future that will make you happy when you look back on the past. As much as I value your input on this project, if this isn't what you want for your life you need to back out of it. Make a history that you'll be proud of and a future you want to live in. If that doesn't include me and this research then so be it. But seriously think about what you want out of your life. Do you understand me, Albert?"

Wesker set the test tube down slowly, his mind running over the man's words. That was the question, wasn't it? What did Wesker want from life?

Before his dream had been this research. To work with William on the T-Virus and G-Virus. To create the indestructible B.O.W.s that Umbrella, for whatever reason, wanted so badly. Chained down on a table not too far away was Lisa Trevor, passed out and the embodiment of all that Wesker worked so hard for in his life.

And then there was Chris.

For whatever reason, Chris had managed to worm his way into Wesker's thoughts. It had started out as nothing more than a ruse to use the boy as cover. A defense and ties to prove his loyalty to the S.T.A.R.S. team. No one knew the two were in a relationship of sorts but if Chris defended Wesker's actions then the Captain must know what he's doing. But what became simple manipulation was now more. Wesker found himself thinking a lot about Chris. Wondering. Watching. Even enjoying if he was to be honest.

It would be simple to abandon his work, let William take over all of the research, and he could live a normal life with Chris. Disappear from Umbrella and take the young man with him. William would then make history himself and the future would be whatever it would be. Unknown and a mystery though surely exciting and certain to be a happy one.

Wesker pressed his lips together in a thin line before he picked up the test tube again.

"You're being foolish, my dearest Will. My place is and forever will be right here. Thank you for your concern and understanding, but we'll be making history together." A smirk flashed across the blonde's lips. "You can't take all the credit after all. Now get the syringe and let's see how Miss Trevor will react to the new formula."


	4. Rivalry

**A/N: Speaking of rivalry, there's only one Resident Evil character that can rival my love for Wesker. If you haven't guessed, it's William Birkin. I love dearest Birkin. He's adorable. So he'll probably be showing up quite a bit in these little oneshots.**

**Rivalry:**

Chris was a naturally curious and friendly person. When he got close to someone he wanted to get _close_ but of course with someone as distant and stuck up as Wesker, it was a constant uphill battle. For instance, Wesker only referred to the brunette by his nickname when he was in an intimate and almost cuddly mood. Otherwise it was always Christopher, which was better than being called by his surname but still not what Chris wanted. He wanted Wesker to get personal with him and at the same time he wanted to get personal with Wesker.

Of course, that just wasn't allowed.

During one of Wesker's almost cute moods, the two were sitting on a black leather couch at the Captain's house, indulging in some mind-melting TV and relaxing. Wesker was sitting with his back straight, one arm draped the back of the couch with the other playing through Chris' hair, who was happily laying on the blonde's lap, stretched out and taking over the rest of the space. Besides the fake laughter of the sitcom things were silent between the two. Comfortable and not at all strained.

Chris wasn't paying attention to the TV but was instead thinking about how comfortable he was at the moment. Curled up with Wesker like this always made him feel warm inside but despite how close the two were, Chris had never dared to call his lover anything other than Wesker.

It bothered him.

So while the blonde seemed to be in a good mood, Chris decided to bring it up. Raising chocolate eyes to Wesker he reached over and poked the man lightly in the stomach. "Hey Albert?"

From his vantage point, Chris could actually see under those stupid sunglasses and caught a glimpse of grey-blue eyes darting down before Wesker tilted his head and the view was lost to black lenses once more. "Christopher, I would appreciate it if you continued to call me by my surname."

Of course Chris immediately questioned that, almost like a child that couldn't follow rules unless they knew _why_. In the end, Wesker had to explain that he felt more comfortable like that and Chris was left to come up with his own theory. Actually, he had a pretty good one in mind. Wesker was scared of commitment but loved Chris so much he wanted to try. But fearing getting too close to someone, he had to have some feeling of distance to make himself feel comfortable. The brunette liked his little idea so in the end he dropped the topic and nuzzled into Wesker's stomach, grinning as the hand in his hair tightened ever so slightly before petting him.

That had been last week. Now Chris was singing a different tune.

Right in the middle of movie night—Chris got to pick the movie, but Wesker didn't seem to mind his choice—the doorbell rang.

The movie was paused and Chris watched curiously as Wesker sighed and stood from his seat to answer the door. He hardly got it open before a man was pushing his way through, frantically babbling, "Albert, I think I finally have it! It's the answer we've been looking for! All I have to do is-!"

He stopped mid-sentence, thankfully noticing Chris on the couch. The two stared at each other, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Chris looked the new addition up and down, taking in the man's tired and haggard appearance, light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and freckled face. He was wearing a lab coat and his clothes were rumpled and disheveled. From the look of those dark circles, he hadn't slept in awhile either. Then Chris realized that this man had used Wesker's first name.

Taking a glance at Wesker, Chris noted that the man didn't seem bothered by the casual reference. The blonde just smirked silently and shut the door, almost like he was amused with the other's behavior.

"William, you have the horrible habit of showing up unannounced."

Wesker's low voice seemed to break the other out of his thoughts, and William sent a glance towards the blonde, a knowing smile curving along his lips. "My apologies, Al. I was just excited but if you have a guest over I'll wait to give you the good news." Then those blue eyes trained on Chris, who was far from happy about the situation. William held out his hand. "You must be Mr. Redfield. I've heard quite a lot about you."

Chris took the other's hand and squeezed hard, satisfied when a small wince crossed the other's face. "Strange, I haven't heard about you. William, was it?"

Pulling his hand back, the odd-looking man's smile now turned a bit strained. "Birkin. William Birkin." Then he seemed to forget about Chris as he turned his attention to the real reason he came. "Would you mind if I spoke to you privately, Albert?"

There was that name again. Chris seemed to sulk as he watched Wesker nod. "I'll be back in a moment," he informed his lover before following William down the hall and towards his private study. There was a click as the door was shut and locked and Chris sank back into the couch, a fierce scowl set on his features.

He knew damn well he didn't have a real relationship with Wesker. They fucked. They sometimes ate dinner, watched TV, and had a weekly movie night but they never talked about feelings or mentioned anything about being exclusive. Chris had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Wesker so of course he never thought of fooling around with anyone else. But he had no idea what his blonde lover did when they were apart. He had no right to be jealous or angry but Chris couldn't help feeling rejected and replaced.

He never thought he would have a rival for Wesker's love.

After fifteen minutes of talking, William and Wesker came back, the blonde letting out a sexy chuckle and William snickering under his breath. "I'll be sure to come back and visit, Al," he said as he headed for the door, that stupid, smug little smirk still on his face. "Just keep in mind what I've said."

Wesker nodded and the man finally left.

Chris didn't say a thing as Wesker walked back and settled down on the couch to play the movie. He didn't move or snuggle up to his lover's side like he was before they were interrupted. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Christopher, what's with that sour look?"

The brunette glared. "So he can call you Albert? Al, even?"

A sigh came from Wesker and he once again took the remote to pause their movie before turning on the couch and looking at his lover's pouting expression. Chris avoided his eyes but that became impossible when Wesker reached forward, took the man's chin in his hand, and forced brown eyes to meet tinted shades. "William and I have been close friends since we were young," the blonde explained firmly. "Furthermore, I've corrected him many times on my name and he's never listened. By this point I've just given up." He let go of Chris' chin but not before placing a kiss on the young man's lips. "Plus he has a wife and a daughter. You didn't notice the wedding ring?"

Chris relaxed at the kiss, his face reddening as he heard the last bit. "Um, no. I didn't."

He felt almost stupid for overacting to the situation. He hadn't bothered to look for a wedding ring, too consumed with the potential rivalry of some doctor dude to think clearly. Chris sighed softly and murmured an apology as he cuddled back up to Wesker's side. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against his hair, making the brunette smile again. All thoughts of William Birkin were wiped from the younger's mind as Wesker pressed play for their video.


	5. Unbreakable

**A/N: Wow, I've written more for this than I thought I would. I'm pretty proud of myself. I'm one twentieth of the way done. And guess what? This chapter doesn't have Birkin in it!**

**Unbreakable:**

"Chris, are you doing okay?"

At the worried, feminine voice, Chris looked up to see Jill Valentine staring at him from across the office as they were packed up Wesker's stuff. The brunette gave a reassuring smile and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

She didn't seem satisfied with the answer and walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Are you sure? You were the closest one to Wesker and I know you spent a lot of time with him. This must have come as a huge shock."

Chris was actually surprised no one was even the slightest bit suspicious of him. Especially Jill considering she had found out about their little relationship going on. Instead she was more than understanding about the situation. But Chris didn't really want the sympathy he was getting from her or any of the others. It was doing nothing to comfort him and he hated having to force a smile like he was doing now. "Jill, I'm fine," he assured as he lightly shrugged her off and went back to putting files into the marked cardboard box. "Yeah, I'm surprised and hurt by his betrayal but so is everyone else. I'm not the only one he fooled and I don't need him. There's nothing I can do now. He's gone."

He could still feel Jill's eyes on him before she sighed and went back to looking through Wesker's desk. "You're strong, Chris, I'll give you that."

Strong but far from unbreakable.

Chris refused to let other people see what the loss of Wesker really did to him. He didn't cry. Oh no, Christopher Redfield didn't cry over his loss. When he was alone he would just lay on his bed and stare up at his ceiling blankly. He never felt like doing anything or going anywhere. When the others would offer to take him out for a drink after work, that fake smile would be plastered on his face and he would make an excuse about wanting to call Claire. But really he would go home and do nothing.

Eating, sleeping, and working out were done naturally and without thought for the sole reason of keeping himself alive but that was about it. He would force a chipper tone when Claire called and shower before going to bed but nothing was done for fun. He no longer felt like having fun. He no longer felt boredom.

Vaguely, Chris realized he was sinking into depression. Strangely, he didn't care.

It was quite some time before Chris did care about something and that was when he found out that Wesker was still alive. That started an emotional whirlpool that often sucked the young man down, swirled him around, and spit him back out more confused than ever.

Some days Chris found himself oddly a peace with the situation. The way he looked at it, the Wesker he loved and the Wesker that was still alive were two very different people. The Wesker he loved was dead and gone and the new Wesker had taken his place, posing as the blonde and using his body. On those days Chris found himself determined to kill the impostor and allow his loved one to rest in peace. Granted, those thoughts meant the brunette had to admit that Wesker was dead and he would never, ever get his lover back.

Other days Chris was in complete denial.

Wesker had a plan. He always had a plan. He must have a plan this time. He's acting evil so the real evil people don't suspect anything. Really, Wesker's just planning something to catch the real criminal. Maybe he's trying to bring down Umbrella himself from the inside and needed to prove himself to the company by killing off as many S.T.A.R.S. members as he could. Those few lives were worth the lives of millions, right? But Chris knew those thoughts were just delusions to make himself feel better.

Other days, though few and far between, were really bad. Those were the days that Chris sat and wondered what it would be like to have his lover back. To feel cold fingers trail his body and warm breath against the back of his neck. To feel lips against his and blonde hair tickling his chin in the night. To hear that velvety smooth voice with its slight accent. To see usually cold blue eyes spark with something close to happiness as thin lips upturned ever so slightly into an amused smirk.

During those moments, if Wesker had shown up at Chris' house and asked the young man to join him on his quest to take over the world, Chris wouldn't have hesitated to say yes.

To Chris, those moments were the most dangerous.

Like anything else, however, they passed leaving Chris feeling lost and empty once again. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of killing Wesker and ending his loved one's insanity.

Chris often wondered if he could do it. Could he really pull the trigger when the time came? Could he really kill the man he had loved with his whole being? Deep inside there was no doubt. When Chris had the chance to end Wesker's life he would do it without hesitation. He owed the blonde that much. He owed the world that much. He had people to protect besides his old lover; his sister and Jill to name two right off the top of his head.

He was far from unbreakable but Jill was right. Chris was certainly strong. Strong-willed, stubborn, determined, and loyal. Wesker's betrayal started the spider web cracks across his heart but that didn't mean Chris wouldn't fight. Fight for everyone close to him, for himself, and most of all for Wesker. And Chris would only let himself break completely when everything was said and done. Until then he would be temporarily unbreakable.


	6. Obsession

**A/N: Boredom does horrible things to my head. Just thought I'd share.**

**Obsession:**

Wesker knew that obsessions weren't healthy. One fine example was his friend William Birkin, who at one point became obsessed over his research and a race with the young Alexia Ashford. It was hard to watch. William was always the type to let himself be immersed in his studies and experiments, sometimes going days without sleep, but he always retained a rational mind. His obsession and competition was far worse. He neglected himself completely, not eating or sleeping until he would pass out or Wesker forcefully dragged him from the lab. His frantic and paranoid attitude, which usually didn't bother Wesker, grew worse and worse until the blonde couldn't handle it anymore.

Thankfully the Ashford brat died and William settled down.

It was a fine example of what obsession can do to people and Wesker had found another prime example: himself.

A low growl settled in his throat as he watched the young waitress flirt with his lover. The girl was busty with long black hair and bright blue eyes. Beautiful to be sure, but Wesker wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Chris, who was smiling and chatting with the woman as if his lover wasn't sitting right across the table.

Wesker was aware that his thoughts were not something meant for a sane person but he did nothing to stop the images of the lovely waitress strapped to a metal table, writhing and screaming in pain as toxin after toxin was injected into her body until her skin boiled and her body mutated and disfigured. How would Chris like her then? Would he still smile and laugh at her stupid comments if her hair was falling out and her skin was rotting away as she stumbled around in a living-dead state? Being the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. Wesker could easily find out where she lived just by her name.

Which was Jennifer, according to the tag pinned to her shirt.

How many Jennifer's were in Raccoon City? How many with her height and weight, which Wesker was currently estimating as she stood there. Those things would be on record. Once he narrowed it down from there, he could visit each one personally to see if they were the one he wanted. Then it was just a matter of getting her to the Umbrella lab. William would certainly help with that, of course.

"Uh, Wesker? Wesker? Did you fall asleep?"

The man blinked from his thoughts, realizing that his victim had just walked away and Chris had been trying to capture his attention, staring intently into black shades to see if Wesker's eyes were open or closed.

Pursing his lips, Wesker grabbed his water and took a sip. "Done with your flirting, then?" he asked, voice retaining its calm and even tone despite the fact his insides were burning with anger and the need to _impale_ something. Or someone.

That need diminished slightly as Chris blinked innocently, apparently unaware of what he had been doing. "I was just making conversation," he corrected. "She was nice. That's not really flirting." He shrugged, obviously not seeing anything wrong with his behavior or hers. For him it was like talking to Jill at the office or his sister on the phone. But when Wesker didn't say anything, Chris caught onto the man's mood and smirked. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Of course not," Wesker defended immediately. "You're allowed to talk to whomever you want. And why would I be jealous of some second-class waitress?"

No, he wasn't jealous. Not of her or her looks because he knew that Chris was attracted to him and he could do things to the young brunette that some woman would never be able to do. Things that Chris loved. He was superior to her in every way and he knew it. Jealousy was certainly not the problem. He was just murderously angry that she thought she could encroach on what is his. For whatever reason she thought that she could please Chris more than the man sitting across the table from him.

If Wesker was thinking, he would realize that Jennifer had no way of knowing they were together. Since of both of them were dressed in their S.T.A.R.S. uniform, they could have just been two coworkers going out for lunch. And she, being a waitress, probably did that to all of her costumers to get a better tip. Chris was much more approachable than Wesker and thus an easier target.

But in Wesker's head, the bitch had purposely come and talked to Chris with the intention of getting the young brunette away from his lover. And that was just not going to work.

Of course that was Wesker's obsession with Chris taking over and doing the thinking for him. Like William, Wesker's thoughts were somewhat irrational when it came to Chris and he didn't think things through and much as he normally would have. Unless, of course, he was planning the dismemberment and body removal of a certain waitress. Then his thoughts seemed to work just fine.

Chris let out a light chuckle, watching Wesker's impassive face as if he could read the thoughts laying there.

"Relax," he assured with a smile. "She was nice but I'm not really interested in a relationship with anyone." Code for: I'm happy with the relationship I'm in now. The two never officially talked about their relationship and defined just what they were. It was like they were both in denial yet fully accepting of what they meant to each other. Wesker knew exactly what Chris was getting at because Wesker himself had said the same thing many times. "She actually reminded me of Claire anyway, so it would be a little awkward when I'm thinking about my little sister."

Wesker pursed his lips, still not happy with the situation but his thoughts calmed down greatly and he no longer had the intention of looking up her record when they got back to the office. "I've already told you, I'm not jealous." His tone signified the end of the conversation and that no other argument should be given. Besides, it wasn't jealousy at all. Just obsession.


	7. Eternity

**A/N: Have I mentioned that I love you all and these little drabbles are extremely fun to write? I haven't? Oh, well, I love you all and these little drabbles are extremely fun to write. :D Although this chapter gave me a little bit of trouble. Anyway, question for you all: What do want to do for all eternity?**

**Eternity:**

Everyone has different ideas on what they want in their lives. The things they want to stay forever and never change. Sometimes throughout life those ideas change and other times they stay the same but go unachieved. If you're lucky the thing you want to hold onto forever will always be there.

"I hope this moment lasts for eternity."

Chris had never meant to murmur those words out loud but they slipped through anyway. Wesker, who had his eyes trained on the setting sun, glanced over at the brunette and frowned softly. "Why would you want something like that?"

It was a Saturday and neither of them had work so Wesker had done something sweet. He showed up at Chris' house first thing in the morning, requesting the younger's presence for a little trip. Then there was a two and a half hour drive through the woods and partway up Arkly Mountains for a little picnic. Food was already packed in the car and Chris was treated to what could have been considered a romantic outing with his lover.

Now the two were sitting on a picnic table, using the seats as footrests as they watched the sun go down. Unlike most couples they weren't snuggled up together but instead they were sitting in their own separate spaces. Every so often Chris found himself looking over at his lover, seeing the sun reflect off the man's glasses. Despite the sweltering temperature, Wesker didn't look like he was breaking a sweat. He was wearing all black and long sleeves, even. In his jeans and short sleeved green shirt, Chris was dying. Dying but very comfortable.

Until he let his thoughts slip.

Blinking, Chris tried not to appear as embarrassed as he felt. "Why wouldn't I?" he shot back, eyes lingering over Wesker's sunglasses as they trained on him. "I'm watching the sunset with you. It's the perfect moment."

A blonde eyebrow arched. "So this is your definition of a perfect moment?"

Chris nodded. "What's your definition? What would you want to do for eternity?"

"Eternity is a very long time, Chris," Wesker commented, though there was a thoughtful tone to his voice.

To someone as rational as Wesker, one would probably expect something along the lines of_, "Eternity doesn't exist. Everything ends at some point."_ But with his research on B.O.W.s, Wesker was starting to realize that maybe living forever wasn't so impossible. So Chris' question did hold a bit of weight to it. Would the young man really want to spend forever sitting there watching the sunset with his lover? Surely at some point he would grow bored with it, right?

Wesker would have to do something interesting for the rest of his life. Something that changed constantly like his research. Chances were, his eternity was in the underground Umbrella lab with William working on things that constantly evolved. But he didn't want to mention that to Chris, so he did the next best thing by distracting the young man.

Wrapping an arm around his lover's waist, he pulled Chris close and placed a kiss to his temple, lips lingering as he purred, "But we can stay here until the sun disappears. For now we can pretend this is eternity."

Chris accepted that answer happily and curled into Wesker's side with a smile.

Really, eternity had nothing to do with watching the sunset. He didn't care where he was as long as he was with Wesker. His Captain had swept into his life and yanked Chris off his feet faster than the brunette ever thought was possible. The only thing that mattered to him was staying by Wesker's side for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately, his fate had other things decided for him. In the end he didn't get the eternity he wanted. Wesker swept Chris off his feet only to push him over a cliff. The brunette was forced to face the fact that Wesker had other ideas for the rest of his life. Ideas that included destroying the world for his own personal gain: namely to further his god-complex. But Chris was one of those unfortunate people whose wants for the future never changed, which hurt him all the worse whenever he ran into Wesker and was forced to fight.

Every time he was reminded of their date on Arkly Mountain and how Wesker never answered what he wanted for the future.

It obviously wasn't Chris. But Wesker's life didn't turn out as he wanted it to either.

Close to the end, Wesker found himself wondering if he should have agreed to stay on Arkly Mountain with Chris for eternity.

"It's dark. We should get going," Wesker murmured, lips against the shell of Chris' ear. Separate spaces had died and the two were pressed against each other since there was no one else around. Being so close, the blonde easily felt Chris shiver and press closer to him.

"Just a little bit longer, okay?"

The sun was down, leaving the picnic area lit by a lone street lamp in the gravel parking lot a few hundred yards from where the two were sitting. The hot temperature had melted into something comfortable and now that Chris was no longer sweating he was even more reluctant to leave.

Wesker didn't mention anything for a couple moments before his voice sounded again, "It's going to take us a couple hours to get home. Just keep that in mind."

But there was no anger in the blonde's tone so Chris just murmured, "I'll stay over at your house if we get back too late." The sun may have been down but the half moon was visible now, bathing the space in dim light. Finally the brunette sighed softly and glanced at Wesker, taking a moment to admire the way his features and glasses casted shadows across his face in certain places. "Alright, we can go."

Those words seemed to dictate the end of his eternity even before Chris realized it.


End file.
